


All the nights spent in silence

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abandoned work that I've kept coming back to for about a year.  Eventually it was going to lead to Quiet getting caught by government forces during the Outer Heaven years. Their scientists create a clone and bring it to term in an artificial womb. The clone was altered to be highly compatible with the parasites. Eventually with Big Boss's help, Quiet and the clone escape and seek out Kaz. Kaz meanwhile was moving on and dating Nadine. There's a sad, brief hook-up with Quiet and she leaves the baby clone with him. Baby clone is named Catherine and Kaz raises her. Yeah, I don't even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Abandoned work that I've kept coming back to for about a year. Eventually it was going to lead to Quiet getting caught by government forces during the Outer Heaven years. Their scientists create a clone and bring it to term in an artificial womb. The clone was altered to be highly compatible with the parasites. Eventually with Big Boss's help, Quiet and the clone escape and seek out Kaz. Kaz meanwhile was moving on and dating Nadine. There's a sad, brief hook-up with Quiet and she leaves the baby clone with him. Baby clone is named Catherine and Kaz raises her. Yeah, I don't even know.

The suits from DARPA picked him up in the Seychelles. Huey didn’t question how they found him. A first class flight returned him to Washington. Even though Huey was in their custody now, he finally felt safe in the dimly lit conference room. It was an interrogation, but a kinder version from the ones Miller and Ocelot made him endure. 

He painted them as the villains. Hellbent on revenge, destroying his attempt to understand the miracles of the parasites. The majority of his research notes remained on Mother Base, but he recreated what he could from his memory - trying to sell the danger of Diamond Dogs with the promise of the parasite technology.

“So you’ve actually seen the parasite therapy in action?” 

“Yes. They have a sniper. She’s an amazing shot and can phase in and out. She doesn’t eat and can take in nutrients via photosynthesis.” 

The wheels were turning. DARPA was interested “I can probably recreate the effect for US Soldiers. I would just need samples.” He sketched out a quick diagram. “I could create an inhibitor to assist with capturing the sniper. She would be perfect to study.” Huey was trying to play the situation to his advantage - profit and revenge. 

*****   
It started with unexpected visitors. 

Ocelot convinced Venom to give Quiet some well deserved R&R. He took DD and went off on a mine destroying mission in Afghanistan. Whatever. Quiet enjoyed these sparse moments of downtime. 

She lounged back on her bunk, flipping through the latest trashy Harlequin romance that Pequod found in a bargain bin. She heard the familiar spurs approaching. 

“Dismissed.” Ocelot drawer in his false American voice. 

The guard hesitated, “Don’t you think she’s been interrogated enough, sir?” 

And it’s cute that the guard thought that Ocelot was here to torture her for more info. She phased out of her cell and began to set up the small folding table and chairs. Ocelot once again dismissed the guard and proceeded down the stairs. 

“Hey darlin.” He held up the metal case. “Ready to go again?” 

She gave the thumbs up, and he flipped open the case. She gathered the black pieces and helped Ocelot set up the chess board. 

If the game continued, Quiet felt she would have won. Ocelot and her chess skills were evenly matched, but he was being too ambitious with his queen and bishop. She could have had him, until Jackal rushed in. 

He paused, gawking at the two of them playing a game. She arched an eyebrow and hummed as Ocelot demanded, “Are you going to tell me why you’re interrupting my afternoon off?” 

“A PF is invading the R&D platform.” 

“Why can’t Miller take care of this?” 

“He’s on the platform with the old man. We haven’t been able to get the Commander on the radio. They initially hit the platform with sleeping gas.” 

Ocelot sighed. “Does the Boss know?” 

“Pequod is en route. They’re about 3 hours out.” 

Ocelot doesn’t need to tell Quiet to go scout out the situation. To find Miller, Code Talker, and the rest of their people. Ocelot wished her luck, giving her an older iDroid. She phased out, heading to the platform to be the goddamn sniper goddess saving the day. 

And that is what caused her fall. Her own hubris is her own worst enemy. She’s good, darting to and fro, dodging the invading PF’s eyes. The small Diamond Dogs unit posted to the R&D Platform was rounded up for hostages. She sent the location and enemy numbers to Ocelot over the iDroid interface. Ocelot and his men can handle that. He sent her off to locate Miller and Code Talker.

Quiet was still learning how to use her parasites. Code Talker taught her that the one that covers is very versatile. She jumped from stairwell to stairwell sending out parasite pings, hoping to find the old man and hoping that Miller would be with him or nearby. 

She was feeling the high of a job well done and almost completed. She doesn’t notice that one of the enemy is tailing her. That he has a handgun aimed at her. She felt the sting of a dart in her bicep just as she narrowed down the research lab where Code Talker was located. She flicked the dart off her, feeling off, but not drowsy. He shot her again in rapid succession, two darts in her stomach. Quiet wobbled and fell to her knees. The soldier quickly caught up to her position on the stairwell. 

He aimed and shot her thigh. And fuck it all, she felt like she was suffocating. She tried to phase away but the parasites didn’t react. 

“It’s a suppressant. Dr. Emmerich said it would take you out of commission. Something about interfering with your parasites and taking away your specialness.” For once she agreed with Miller; Venom should have killed that asshole.

The solder holstered his weapon. He approached her slowly, cautiously like she was a wounded animal. Good, he should treat her like she is still deadly. Breathing was a struggle, but she refused to go without a fight. She slapped at him, weakly kicked him. The fucker laughed as he hoisted her over his shoulder. Quiet ran through twenty different scenarios on how to kill him once her parasitic abilities returned. 

She was losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen. A blurry figure exited from the lab door and a suppressed shot hit the soldier in the back of the skull. He went down and Quiet’s fall was cushioned by his body. She struggled to climb the steps to the lab’s entrance. Miller and Code Talker waited for her. 

“Are you ok?” 

She gave Miller, what she hoped was a nasty glare. Fucking Captain Obvious. “You’re safe for now.” He said as her body shivered and she she collapsed in the doorway feeling anything but safe. 

She could pinpoint two other times when she felt like she was going to die. The second everyone knew. Ishmael and Venom doused her in medical grade ethanol, set her on fire, and she fell out a hospital window. Skull Face gave her a new life. 

The first time was in 1982. She was a rookie XOF soldier sent into Northern Ireland to investigate links between the IRA and Sinn Fein. Quiet was stupid and young. She let feelings for a Sinn Fein member cloud her judgement. A bomb blew and a large piece of shrapnel from what used to be a car, caught her in the left thigh. Liam, the boy she grew fond of, who she imagined settling down with, watched as she bled out in Belfast. 

But this…she’s shivering and can’t breathe. It feels like the parasites are turning against her. She’s choking and everything tastes like body odor, blood, and rendered animal fat. She’s wrapped in Miller’s filthy trench coat. She wants to get away from his stench but her arms refuse to shrug off the jacket. 

Outline notes: In research lab with Code Talker and Kaz. (the hamburger development lab) Kaz uses water to clean out the the areas where the darts hit Q  
Q still groggy, but able to help Kaz move Code Talker  
Miller uses Quiet’s iDroid to call chopper to pick them up on the roof helipad.  
Ocelot and his team handle majority of enemies and rescue Mbase staff.  Quiet is taken to sick bay for observation  
Pequod showers Q with gifts of bootleg cassette tapes, cheesy romance novels. Plays chess with Ocelot while she’s on bed rest.  
Miller removes the bars from Quiet’s room on the med platform.  
Goes on about how he doesn’t like her, doesn’t trust but she’s one of them. Something something, kiss happens? 

***   
After the incident, Quiet was on bed rest for a short week before she rushed out on a mission with Venom and Pequod. Just a simple prisoner rescue. 

She returned to her room on the Medical Platform. It was still strange seeing the bars missing. Still no trust or affection, but the acceptance that she was one of them was a giant leap forward in her relationship with Kaz.  
She went through her usual post mission routine, radio on, clothes off, a relaxing shower. As she went to her cot, Quiet noticed a folded slip of paper.  
Stop by my quarters when you get back. Doesn’t matter how late. Kaz

Her finger traced over the K. She wanted to see him, wanted to hide from him. So they fucking kissed and he probably spend the past several days beating himself up over it. 

Quiet dressed and went to the staff dorms. She hesitated, before delivering two quick taps on his door. Thanks to the parasites, she could hear the metallic clang of his crutch. Kaz opened the door, the familiar glare on his face greeted her. 

She held up his note, reminding him that he was the one that summoned her. He grunted and ushered her into his quarters. Quiet removed her boots and she caught the brief smile he gave at the gesture. 

Quiet already felt like he was laid bare before her. No beret to hide the blond hair with the subtle grey strands. The aviators on the nightstand. She assumed the white undershirt was the cleanest one he had available and the pajama pants were thin, almost threadbare. The parasites took in his scent - standard issue soap and deodorant, a touch of cheap cologne with undercurrents of coffee, ketchup, and hamburger grease. 

Her eyes met his clouded blue ones. He didn’t trust her, didn’t hold any affection for her at all. He spoke to her about illusions and lies. Big Boss was gone, a person and a phantom he knew he could not have. All his pretty talk, but she knew he would die before he would admit that she was here all because of his loneliness. 

“He doesn’t want me. He doesn’t want you.” Another thing they can be kindred spirits about, Venom’s reluctance with affection. 

She approached him, holding her hand out. An invitation to do something about this. It took a long moment before he could, but he placed his hand in hers. The fingers were warm and trembling. She thought that Kaz had not been with anyone since he lost his arm and leg. The parasites flared up as their fingers connected, she could sense it on his skin, in his sweat -this forced celibacy.

They awkwardly moved to his bed - unmade, a tangle of blankets and sweat stained sheets. She removed what little she wore and with gentle encouragement was able to get Kaz out of his shirt, before she pushed against him, forcing Kaz onto his bed on his back. She crawled on top of him, feeling the tension in his body. No doubt his paranoia, the vulnerability of the pose, giving him pause. They are just virtual strangers she reminded herself.  
Quiet pulled back, giving him a chance to change his mind. “No. Don’t stop. I….Fuck, it’s been a while and I’m….” Quiet huffed and silenced him with a rough kiss. She wasn’t expecting self doubt from the so-called pussy whisperer of the MSF. She pressed her hips to his, feeling his hard cock beneath her, still covered and leaking inside his pants. Not yet, she wanted this to be slow. Her fingernails scraped down his chest and over his stomach, covered in light blond hairs and soft from doing desk work . 

Kaz threaded his fingers in her pony tail, tugging and pulling her in for a kiss. She hummed, his kisses laced with a hint of desperation. Her body buzzed in anticipation, her hands tugged at his waistband, patience wearing thin. She can feel her body, slick and willing and open and ready for him. She shifted, guiding his cock between her thighs, mounting him in one swift movement. A tremble, he gave in, and relaxed against the mattress, the tension dissipating from his muscles.

From above, she could adjust what they did and at what speed. There was little for him to control and at that also he resisted at first, but soon gave in at the sense of pleasure that took over. Soft, breathy, gasps came from him. That charmed her.

His hand grabbed at her hip, urging her for more. She giggled, taking in the agonized face of the man beneath her. Drawing out the experience,delaying his orgasm would be only a fraction of the sweet payback for the amount of torture he made her endure. 

Soft breath, a gentle moan into her neck. “Please. Quiet.” His hand drew up, languidly caressing her breasts. Warm hand, palm resting against her cheek. Warm hand, she remained surprised at that. Warm and soft. Not a soldier’s hand, she mused, turning her head to take his fingers into her mouth. Kaz groaned as her tongue teased over fingertips. Quiet bit down and he hissed a soft, startled sigh. “More.” He begged, and she did the best she could to oblige. 

She rolled her hips, slow and grinding. Her movement only ending when Kaz’s hand moved and clamped down her hip. He moaned, she felt his cock tense and twitch inside of her, coming in that unguarded full tremble. He apologized for the quickness of their coupling, two fingers replaced his softening cock. “Let me take care of you.” And he does, to the point that she’s murmuring Navajo phrases and begging him for more friction, more fingers, just more. She moans and her pussy clenches around his fingers, enjoying her orgasm before overstimulation kicks in and she has to force his hand away. 

Quiet rose, using his discarded t-shirt to wipe away the mess between her thighs. She gathered her clothes and dressed. Kaz watched her from the pillows he was propped up on. He looked as though he was debating on asking her to spend the night in his room. She hoped he would remain silent. She wasn’t there to stay, and at that, there was a little bit of regret. 

It became a routine after that first night. When Quiet returned from the field, Kaz would wait for her in her room or summon her to him with a note. It was easy seduction, their foreplay quick and intense. She’ll snap her fingers and point down and Kaz will lick her out like he’s starved for her pussy. She’ll return the favor and then they’ll rut together until they are both spent. It was what usually happened after they fucked that raised concerns for her. They’ll doze together. Quiet wondered if he felt those same silly, unwanted sensations, like the ones that fluttered in her chest when she rested her head against his chest and hummed contentedly. She has to remind herself that they both know what they are there for and what they want from each other.

****

He left Mother Base in the summer of 1987. Did they expect her to go with him? Did they want her to wail that her occasional lover left her behind? She was fine. She was loyal to Venom. Fucking Kaz was just a side benefit. With Kaz gone, she entered a whole new realm of freedom on Mother Base. She was allowed to go out on solo missions. She moved out of the Medical Platform and into her own room among the soldiers’ living area. 

Outline Notes:  
Q gets captured. In lab, somewhere in DC? Receives only minimal water and sunlight. Just enough to keep her alive, not enough to be able to let her activate her abilities. Test tube baby clone. Altered to have maximum parasite compatibility  
Clone successful. Infant girl. Somehow project gets on Big Boss’s radar. Timeline wise, thinking this happens prior to the Outer Heaven incident?  
Boss helps Q escape. Gets Kaz involved.    
****

The baby had finally settled down. Whatever trick Kaz knew, calmed the wailing infant. Grateful for the reprieve, Quiet lounged naked across the bed in the master bedroom. This wouldn't last for long. She felt certain they would come looking for her and the cloned infant. 

She didn't cover up when Kaz entered the room. Quiet wasn't sure if she should be offended that he didn't check her out or if she should admire his loyalty to Nadine. He laid down next her, arms folded behind his head.  It was still surreal seeing him with bionic replacements and long hair.   
"I was getting my shit together. I should have known. He comes calling telling me he found you and you need my help." 

She scowled. She needed no man's help. She was free now, with water and sunshine. She could take care of the parasites and protect herself and the child.

"You know when you're offended you start making those huffy little breaths.  I could have said no. I was tempted to. You're capable of surviving on your own.”

The baby cried and Kaz got up. "Rest. I'll look after her."   

And so it continued. Quiet would rest and soak up the water and sunshine that the government assholes had denied her. Kaz would cater to the unnamed baby's whims. It touched her in a way. The three of them in some farmhouse in rural Virginia pretending to be a family. It couldn't last. They would send agents after her and the child. Nadine probably worried about where he was at.  Still with all those things adding up, for the first time in this whatever it was, she would touch him softly as he sang off key Japanese lullabies, and Kaz would kiss her shoulder or forehead. It was never like this on Mother Base. This was sweet and innocent and somehow more sensual than anything they ever did on Mother Base.

And then as the infant slept, Quiet can't say for sure who initiated it, there were kisses and touches and breathy promises about leaving Nadine and staying with her, all culminating in them making love. They kissed and touched like a brand new couple and it was fucking strange. She wrapped her legs around him  and she didn’t want to let go.  Her body shook beneath him. She trembled in silly spasms like her own orgasm was something new with him. He bit her lip and kissed her chin. He buried his head into the crook of her neck as he came. He whimpered that he loved her. 

And those words....The spell had broken. Quiet couldn't stay. Her presence could endanger Kaz and the baby. And really, she thought, they would both be better off without her anyway.  

What ever it is, it ends when he falls asleep. She’s gone in the morning.

Her absence shattered the image of this ready made family Kaz built up in his head. The Wolbachia treatments left him infertile but Nadine doesn’t know about that. She does know that he was quite the dog back in the day. He creates a story to tell her, to explain away the sudden disappearance and the return with a baby girl. He knows people who know people. He can trade on favors to create an identity for the girl. By the time he reaches the city and the apartment he shares with Nadine, the girl goes from nameless to Catherine. 

****

Nadine fusses at the funeral director. It's just so typically her. Catherine rolls her eyes and tries her best to ignore her. Nadine and her father have been separated for years and yet here she is hamming it up and playing the grieving widow. She acts like she knows what he would have wanted. Catherine assumes something simple, but Nadine wants a viewing, a wake, the whole nine yards as far as funerals go. 

"Are you holding up ok, honey?" She asks. And for all of Nadine's faults, she has tried to be a constant and decent mother figure in Catherine's life. Catherine is dealing with this just fine. She always wanted to take a break from school to fly to Alaska and bury her father.  See she's fine, just her usual caustic self. 

Nadine booked a hotel and wants Catherine to go with her. Catherine wants to stay in her father’s home. She uses his huskies an an excuse to get away from her. She really just wants to snoop through his possessions in hopes of finding an old polaroid from decades ago. 

See, it happened in Los Angeles. She woke up in the middle of the night to find her father crying and drinking straight from a bottle of Jim Bean. She asked him what was wrong and he told her an old friend had died. There were old photos scattered at his feet. Catherine was always curious so she asked him about the people in the photos. One was of him, wearing a beret and oversized sunglasses, another was of a man with a metal horn. And then she saw her. The pretty lady in a bikini. Her father was just the right side of drunk to tell her that was her mother.  
“What happened to her? Where is she? Did you love her? Did she die too?” 

“I hated her the first minute I saw her.” It was all he ever said about her and left Catherine feeling disappointed. In her young child's brain they were supposed to be in love and the only way they ever should have separated is if she died like her friend Karen’s mom. 

She hoped that he would have kept him. He was just as sentimental about things just as much as he was bitter. 

He enjoyed the company of dogs more than people. Catherine was never shocked that he moved to Alaska to raise huskies. “They help keep the cats away.” He told her. 

So she felt safe in the house where he died, rummaging through his personal belongings looking for any trace of her mother. She is looking over recipes and comments on hamburgers when the huskies begin barking. 

Outline Notes:  
Ocelot, before shad moses? Figure out timeline Cath questions Ocelot about Quiet.  Quiet dead or alive? Maybe alive?


End file.
